In many industrial applications, solenoid switches are used to convert electrical energy into linear motion. For example, in industrial conveyors for transporting packages and other items, solenoid switches are frequently used to push a diverter gate to divert a package.
A solenoid switch includes an electromagnetically inductive coil, wound around a movable armature. The coil is shaped such that the armature can be moved in and out of the center, altering the coil's inductance and thereby becoming an electromagnet. The armature provides a mechanical force which may be utilized, for example, to push a diverter gate to divert a package in a conveyor.
In industrial conveyors, a diverter control module may be used to control the operation of a solenoid switch. The diverter control module typically determines the timing of a solenoid switch. Current diverter control modules present significant limitations and drawbacks. For example, current modules generally do not provide information regarding the condition of a solenoid switch. Also, current modules do not provide any early warning of a potential switch failure. Also, current diverter control modules generally are not capable of detecting and reporting a mechanical failure or an obstruction which may prevent normal operation of a solenoid switch. Failure to detect a malfunctioning solenoid switch could potentially cause significant damage to the industrial conveyor.